The invention relates to transducers particularly useful in connection with flexible magnetic disks.
It has been previously proposed to provide such transducers having active surface profiles of such shape as to tend to cause the transducer to fly over the face of a disk with the leading end relatively high with respect to the trailing end due to the air flow along with the disk, and this gives rise to unreliable data transfer at high disk speeds. A more detailed description of such transducers will be hereinafter set forth.